Maximum Water Park
by Mocha Iggy's Last Name Here
Summary: After being forced by the flock, Max takes them to a water park. But at the park, many things happen. This includes Nudge hating chocolate for the rest of her life, Max making Fang really jealous and Angel laughing at every bad thing that happens to Max!
1. Chapter 1

The flock forced me to, I swear. And it doesn't help that Angel controls minds and that they could use things I said before against me. When I said 'It's a democracy, and you've been outvoted', they got mad and now they decided to use it for me. They won five to one.

That one being me.

So now, we were at probably the worst place we could be. A water park.

I mean, imagine how hard it would be for us to hide our wings! I had to by them all t-shirts to cover them, and that already totaled to a sixty bucks.

Then there was admission. Another sixty bucks.

Food? Well, no one's bothered to mention it yet, but I know they will eventually. That will be a problem because we eat about three times as much as normal humans do and the food here is three times as much as it should.

Yeah.

"Max, Max, Max! Will you go with us on the Slide of Death? Please, please, please?" Nudge squealed excitedly, pulling on my arm.

"Can you get Angel to go with you?" I groaned, not liking the name of the slide.

"No. She already is but neither of us want to be in the front of the triple tube, so we were thinking you could."

I sighed. "Fine. But I wont enjoy it."

"Yay!" She gave one last squeal, and she dragged me to the Slide of Death.

I started walking up the stairs to the top whenever step got me colder. Then a whole group of squealing teens came behind us. Not only did the sound bug me but also now we were trapped in. Nudge only started screaming with them. Was I the only one here getting claustrophobic?

Then it was our turn. I got in the front of the triple tube, Nudge went in back and Angel went in the middle. The lifeguard blocked the entrance while she looked down over the edge, waiting for the others to get to the bottom.

"Go." She said, and our tube went flinging down the itch black slide.

"Ah!" Nudge screamed even louder, and her voice echoed down. The tube took a sharp turn right, then left, and then it dropped down.

Then I screamed. The cold water splashed against my cheek, and the tube flipped all the way over. Nudge screamed some more, and Angel laughed.

I held on to the tube, which was covering my head. Angel and Nudge were slowing down, so they were a little ways away.

Then I saw the oh so wonderful light, informing me that the ride was over. It stopped, spraying water all over my face.

"That was so totally awesome!" Nudge squealed in excitement.

"Let's go again!" Angel yelled.

"No, I want to go to the hot tub!" Nudge said.

"When it's this hot out? No way, I actually want to go to the wave pool." Angel and Nudge fought over where we were going to, and then I spotted something that really ticked me off.

Fang was ogling over a couple teens in bikinis.

I glared at him, but he didn't notice. He was going to get a good talking to when we got out of here.

"Max, where do you think we should go?" Nudge asked, turning to me.

"Fang- Uh, the wave pool sound nice."

Angel snickered, and she must of read my mind. I glared at her.

_Jealous much? _Angel laughed in her head.

_Tell anyone and I'll kick your butt from here to Japan._

Angel laughed one more time, and we headed for the wave pool.

Nudge was grumbling to herself about how she didn't get her way, and I was grumbling how so frickin' annoying Angel could get sometimes. I walked into the wave pool.

"Max, jump when the wave comes, okay?" Angel said.

"I think I know what to do, Angel-" I spoke too soon.

A wave splashed over me, and I was smashed to the ground. I heard Angel laugh even more. I was going to have to give her a lecture, also, about how other people being mad and hurt is NOT funny.

I swam back up.

"Nice one, Max." Angel said through a laugh.

Deciding I better play along with it, I smiled and pushed her under water.

"Eek! It's cold!" She screeched.

"Hey, you're the one who said it was too hot for the hot tub." Nudge snapped.

And then they started fighting yet again.

Sighing, I looked around. Fang was still drooling over some of the life guards while Iggy was begging him to tell him what they looked like.

Man, they were such pigs. And then Gazzy was just watching, saying 'Ew, girls!'

I took a deep breath, and started calming the girls down.

"Let's go to the..." I looked around for the nearest thing. "The Snake."

"Okay!" They both said in agreement, and we walked over to the Snake.

**A/N: Hey. There is a story called Day At A Museum which inspired me to write this one, so yeah... It might be a little like that one... Okay, anyways, there will be some Fax in this! You never know, maybe Fudge. Or even Angelman. No, just joking! That's really sick!**


	2. Chapter 2

I tried to ignore Fang as I walked past them, because he was now flirting with a couple of tall, skinny blonds.

The Snake wasn't that crowded, so we got up there quickly. You didn't need inner tubes for this one, so what little of the line there was, it was less crowded.

"Two at a time." The lifeguard said when I tried to go down with Angel and Nudge.

"Uh, I need to go with them."

"Two at a time." He said more sternly, and I glared at her. Man, I wished looks could kill right now.

"Don't worry, guys, I'll wait for ya' at the bottom." I said to Angel and Nudge, and walked back down the steps. I sat at a green bench and waited.

Fang was still flirting.

What the heck. I got up and walked to the park store, which sold all sorts of crap like sun block and goggles.

I looked around, and then it caught my attention.

It was a metal rack that held tons of different swimsuits, and it was sixty percent off.

Perfect.

I browsed through them until I found a pink and blue striped two piece. The top part had a long back but a short front, so it would cover my wings. The bottom was like any old bikini, like underwear.

I took it off the rack in an assumption it would fit, and paid for it. It was only ten bucks, happy happy!

I went to the changing room and put it on. I could totally imagine Nudge doing this and asking me 'Does this make me look fat?' I laughed, and went back to check on the girls.

They finished the slide, and got back in line. That would keep them busy for awhile.

Now, for my actual idea...

Make Fang jealous.

There was probably enough sexist pigs around here to flirt with, so I just walked near by Fang until a couple of boys stopped to look me over.

It wasn't really my idea of fun, flirting with them. But if Fang got all confused, _that_, my friend, would be fun.

There was two of them; one with brown hair and one blond hair. They both were snickering after they whispered something to the other.

The brown haired guy whistled. The other raised his eyebrows, and I had to hold back the urge to hit him in the guts. Natural instinct for me.

Instead of beating them both to a pulp, I smiled back. From the corner of my eye, I saw Fang glance over at me. It might of just been the fact that I wasn't looking at him directly, but from my view he look like a mix of jealousy and surprise.

I smiled to myself. It was working so far. No matter how much I wanted to beat up the two pigs, I wanted to also thank them for being part of my evil plot. Then, I heard an 'Excuse me, I'll be right back.'

It was Fang, and he was walking towards me.

"Fang!" I said happily.

"Max!" He mocked, but he sounded a little angry. "What the heck are you doing?" He hissed under his breath.

I smiled at him, and turned back to the pigs. We started talking about just small stuff, and I could feel the rage boiling off of Fang's skin.

"Max will be right back." Fang said to the guys, obviously trying to keep back from beating them up also, and pulled me away.

I looked at him.

"Yes, Fang?" I said, now holding back laughter.

He took a shaky breath. "What do you think you're doing? You're going to spoil our cover if you wear that! Your wings will show!"

"No, look." I turned around to show him that it covered the wings. "See? No one will notice."

Just then Nudge and Angel came running to me.

"Ohmigod!" Nudge squealed. "Max, you _have_ to go on that slide! It is really cool!"

"Can you come with me?" Angel pleaded.

"No, go on it with me!"

Then the two started arguing _again_, and I turned to Fang.

"Tata." I said playfully, making him even angrier, and I looked at Angel.

"I'll go on it with Angel first, then Nudge." I said.

"Ha." Angel stuck her tongue out at Nudge, and grabbed my arm. "Let's go, Max!"

I took one last glimpse at Fang. His face was bright red, and it wouldn't surprise me if smoke started coming out of his ears.

**A/N: This isn't the last chapter, don't worry! There is more to come! Sorry if this chapter is kinda' bad, because I did this kinda' quick. I _love_ reviews! *Hint! Hint!***


	3. Chapter 3

_Now_ I was starting to enjoy the water park.

When we were ready, Angel and me laid down side by side and kicked off. We went down the slide _backwards_, so I didn't know what turns we were going to make. It took a left, a quick up and then a really steep way down, and-

SPLASH!

We hit the bottom of the slide, and I started to laugh uncontrollably at nothing.

"Max, I want chocolate!" Nudge whined after I went down with her.

"Okay, let's go to the snack bar." I led the two to the nearest concession stand. "Hi, I'd like three chocolate milk shakes..."

"Alright, that will be six dollars and thirty cents."

"Uh, we aren't finished with our order."

"Oh, sorry. Go on."

"Angel, what do you want?"

"I'll have four large strawberry shakes."

"And I want a chocolate shake, a Hershies bar and a chocolate milk!" Nudge shouted.

The girl looked stunned at our order. Well, most people always were. "Okay."

I handed her the credit card and she scanned it. "Your orders be right will with you."

Even though those words were out of order, I knew what she meant to say. We sat down at one of the benches. When they delivered it to us we ate in, let's say, three minutes.

"I wanna' go on the Twister, now!" Nudge whined.

"Okay!" We rushed to it, now all hyped up on sugar, and got in line. The squealing didn't bother me, because I was one of those insane teens now.

When we got to the top, we grabbed one of the tubes and sat down.

"One, two, three!" We screamed and we went twirling down the slide. It was like a twister, actually. It was a wide loop at the top, but eventually it got smaller and smaller.

"Oh, crap, I'm gonna' hurl-" Nudge then threw up all over the back of my head.

"Ew!" I screeched, and Angel snickered. When the tube came to a stop, I got out. "Ugh, Nudge, that is _so gross!"_

I ran to the nearest bathroom. I wet down a paper towel and washed off my Nudge's chocolate covered hair. I used soap and did the best I could to get it out.

"I'm sorry, Max, I'm really sorry..." Nudge kept saying.

"Look on the bright side, Max." Angel said. "Now you'll smell like chocolate!"

I glared at her.

"I don't think I want chocolate ever again." Nudge said, sounding a little sick.

"Maybe we should get everyone else together and leave-" I started.

"No!" They both screamed.

"Fine!" I said, holding my hands up.

**A/N: Hey hey hey! This chapter was really fun to write, but really gross. Ugh. Can you imagine smelling like that? *Shudder* ANYWAY, they aren't leaving the water park just yet! There is going to be at least two more chapters for these other ideas I have, and maybe even more. R&R! Thank you people!**


	4. Chapter 4

Fang POV

I couldn't help but smile when I saw Max covered in Nudge's 'not wanted chocolate'. She _totally_ deserved it.

We were sitting in the hot tub. I got a little sweaty, so I used my oh so wonderful power to turning invisible. I made my wings disappeared and I took off he stupid shirt that said THE WATER FUN WATER PARK IS THE PLACE TO BE!

Gazzy gaped at me. "Woah! Fang! How'd you make your wings disappear?"

A couple other people turned to us curiously.

"Seriously, Fang! That's totally awesome!"

People started to murmur around us.

"Uh..." I quickly though up an excuse. "Very imaginative, Gazzy." I glared at him. He realized what he did and looked down in shame.

"Woah! you are the bird kids, aren't you?" One of the people yelled.

"Uh..." I looked around. Everyone's eyes were glued to us.

"You're Fang! Ohmigod, you do the Fang's Blog!"

I felt like saying 'No freakin' duh', but there wasn't enough time.

"Everyone, up and away!" I yelled, and we unfurled our wings.

"Fang, you idiot! Are wings won't work now 'cause of the water!"

Oh, crap. I jumped out of the tube and ran to the girl's bathroom to get Max and the others.

I jolted through the door.

"Ahk! What are you doing in here? This is the girl's bathroom!" Someone screamed, and then they saw my wings.

"Fang! What the hell are you doing?" Max screamed.

Max POV

I stared at Fang.

"Max, they know we're here." He said.

Well, there was no time to ask why. We burst out full speed and I unfurled my wings.

"No, Max, our wings don't work! They're too wet!" Gazzy said.

"_Now_ you tell me?" I yelled. Suddenly, the intercoms burst out saying BIRD KIDS IN THE WATER PARK. "Everyone, out!"

We ran to the exit, but there was Erasers. Erasers at a water park. Huh. That's a new one.

We knew the routine. We took them out and started to run, attempting to dry out our wings.

There was people chasing us. Someone was asking us for our freaking _autographs_. i couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Max, our wings are dry enough." Nudge said. We took off and flew away.

One thing I know never to do again: Go to the water park.

**A/N: I'm sorry, this is the end! No more adventures at the water park! After I finish a couple more of my stories, I might do another one like this. I actually might start it now. ^_^ Yeah. I will. It will be about the flock going to the movies!**

**Tata for now, people!**


End file.
